


镜子

by truetyzz



Series: 幻想VS现实 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Japanese Culture, Manga & Anime, mirror world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz
Summary: 一天，我发现了镜子后面的另一个世界，在那里认识了小原。她是一个完美的朋友，以至于有些不真实。然后，令人担忧的事情发生了。
Relationships: xiao yuan & reader, xiao yuan/reader
Series: 幻想VS现实 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851472
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我坐在旧房子里看漫画，房间外看起来是夏天，树叶遮挡了夏日的阳光，天气还没有那么热，白天的阳光很刺眼，“还好被遮住了一些，不用在阳光下看书，真好。”我想到。

房间里的家具很久，都是木头的颜色，上了漆，但也磨损到灰雾雾的，不是新家具的颜色。除了窗户上透进来的光，房间里没有其他光源，有点暗，也不是那么难以接受。

窗外的树长满了大叶片，看起来水亮亮的，驱散了一些糟糕的气氛。有一棵树在窗外，不管是夏日的阳光，或者是房间里的旧家具，都显得不像原本的样子。

我继续坐在书桌前看书，书桌很大，也是和家具一般的木色，上面还有不知道什么时候留下的铅笔印。桌面不是很平整，似乎除了宽大以外，没有什么值得称赞的地方。

我翘着脚坐在书桌前，整个人好像要和环境融为一体。

“hi，你好呀？”我听到有一个细小的声音说到，连忙扭头回去看是什么。因为动作突然，放下的脚碰到了抽屉的把手，痛的叫了一声。

“你好还好吗？”那个声音继续说到。

“谁在那里？”我问到，为了给自己打气，我刻意提高了声音，但声音还是显得有些底气不足。

“我是小原，”那个声音说到，“你可以走到镜子前吗？我在这里看不到你。”

“为什么要到镜子前？你在哪里？”我持续怀疑着。有谁在那里吗？

“是的，我住在镜子里。你可以过来吗？”那个声音继续说到。

“啊，这样。那你等一下。”迷惑还在我的心里，好奇的嫩芽在旁边生了根。我跳下了椅子，整了整被坐姿弄乱的衣服，走到了衣柜前。衣柜上有一面镜子，是我有印象时就在的。那面镜子像衣柜一样老，边缘也透露出后面木板的颜色。我站在那面镜子前，看着镜子里模糊的我，“我在这里了，你在哪儿？”

“hi，我在这儿！”从镜子边缘突然跳出来一个人，她同我一般年纪，穿着很入时的衣服，整个人看起来活力充沛的样子。“你要进来吗？这里很宽敞，我也很无聊。”她对着我招手，好像很期待我的样子。

我有些犹豫，捏了捏身上宽大的t恤。一方面我感觉自己是一个不怎么合群的人，不太能够和同龄人玩到一起，另一方面她实在是太耀眼了，我能感觉到她身上的光芒透过老旧的镜子面照亮了房间。这太不可思议了。“我知道，”我只能回答说，“你看起来很棒。”糟糕，为什么要说这样的话，我心想。

“那就进来吧，”她继续邀请到，“如果你感兴趣的话。”她没有强迫我进去，也没有表现出很失望的样子。

我依旧拿不准主意，为什么这样闪耀的人要来邀请一个平凡的我？心中的怀疑在扩大。同样的好奇也长大了一些。

“你真的不来吗？这里有好多好玩的东西，”她决定换一种方式来邀请，她拿出了玩具和漫画书。

“是前几天才出版的漫画吗？好酷。”我发现了镜子后面有趣的东西，“可以借我看吗？”

“好呀，不过你要进来才能拿得到，这个世界的东西不能拿到外面去。”她是那个制定规矩的人，我虽然有着疑惑，但还是走了进去。

进去之后，我发现镜子的世界真大，相比于我对旧书桌和衣柜所在的家，这里像是一个公园一样的地方。远一点有一些房子，近处的草地上有小狗在奔跑。我从来没有来过这样的地方，也从未听说过。

这里的季节比外面更凉爽一点，但鲜花开的却很旺盛。还有鸟和松鼠也都一副悠然自得的样子。附近看起来有人住，路上却没有什么人，除了站在我旁边的小原，一个人都没有，四周只有安静的声音。

“这里太无聊了，”小原说到，“好玩和好吃的东西很多，却没有人来玩。”她是一个高挑的女生，看起来是一个让人羡慕的人。她脸上的表情看起来和她的语气一样无聊。“不过你进来了，就好玩了很多。”

“这里是哪里？为什么一个人都没有？”我的疑问更大了，她看起来应该是无忧无虑的人，为什么不太开心呢？“而且为什么要让我进来？”

“是啊，这里蛮无聊的。”她没有回答前面的问题，有点发牢骚的挠了挠头发。“啊，对不起我没在听。”她突然叫了一声，“这里是我创造的世界，我只能创造房子，树和小动物，不能创造其他人。你能留在这里吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“好呀。”我内心窃喜，能够呆在这样无忧无虑的地方也不错。“我们去看漫画吧，我给你讲最近更新的故事。”

我们花了一个下午的时间讲我们最近和以往喜欢看的东西，她向我分享了储量丰富的漫画书，她喜欢的故事。她能够重现故事里有趣的场景；她能够说出故事的背景缘由；她会分享情节对人物塑造的看法。她分享的内容都是我不曾了解的部分，被她描述的绘声绘色，有趣极了。

我也跟她讲了很多我在读的书和漫画，对人物的理解相比很浅，剧情也被我描述的干巴巴，我越讲越想要赶快结束尴尬的描述。但她并不在意那些不怎么有趣的话，反而很认真的在听我说的东西。她的眼神中透露着认真，我很久都没有遇到像她这样涉猎广泛又愿意倾听的人了。

虽然我讲话干巴巴，她却有认真的在听，讲到一些有共鸣的地方，她也会插嘴讲自己的观点和看法。我们虽然并没有共同阅读的经历，但谈论起一方熟悉的文本，另一方却能够顺畅的接话，这种从未有过的体验太奇妙了。

这个下午对我的意义非同寻常，我原本以为她和她的世界是没有吸引力的，毕竟她看起来是那种赶时髦的酷女生，但没想到她是有趣的一个人。她在发光，她创造的世界也如此完美，晚上回到家，我躺着床上，想着小原和她所在的世界，感觉能认识她的自己的无比幸运。

接下来的几天，我放学后便去找小原，跟她讨论我们看过的漫画和动画，还讲了我在漫展中看到的同好，她们出本子挂件和还有人出cosplay。我们虽然分处于两个世界，只有穿过那个老旧的镜子见面，但我对她的感觉，比每天见到的人还要亲密。

我很想让她来我的世界看看，不确定她是不是会喜欢这些。这里空气干燥，没有漂亮的花园和奔跑的小动物。连像她后院郁郁葱葱的树林也没有。除了那些以外，我不知道她能不能到普通的世界里来，她可以创造一个想象的世界，但我生活的世界对她来说是什么？她可以走过来吗？

接下来的一天我提出了这个问题：“你想去我的世界看看吗？你能够像我一样穿过镜子吗？”

“好呀，我很期待。你什么时候有时间，这个周末怎么样？”

“那就周末见。”

我们决定去她的世界里没有的地方，还有一些我想去的商店。我的城市不大，这些店一天内可以逛好几家。后来聊的太兴奋了，一直聊到了夜晚，我听到镜子外家人的声音，不想暴露我不在房间内的事实，一步跨进了旧屋子。还有一个问题没有问她，她到底要怎么进来？

周六的早上，我听到了窗外的叫喊的声音，“起床啦，一起出去玩。”声音好精神，我只想蒙头大睡。

等一下，是谁在外面？我猛地坐起身，看到小原在窗外招手：“我们出去玩吧，你快点起来。”

“怎么这么早？等一下，马上出去。”

“我在外面等你，记得拿车钥匙。”

我跑去洗漱，换了衣服，冲去了外面。小原踩在自行车上等我，她即使到了这个不吸引人的城市，依旧看起来闪亮亮的。

“你是怎么过来的？”我疑惑的问她。

“骑车来的呀。”她的尾音上扬。

“我是说你的世界怎么到这个世界的，之间是互通的吗？”

“可以这么说，就像你的进来的门一样，我也有一个类似的东西。可以设置要去什么地方，一般是我知道或者去过的地方。回去的话也一样，找到相通的地方走过去就可以了。”

“为什么我房间的镜子是门？”

“镜子是平的，而且你也不怎么用，它是门的话不怎么阻碍你的生活。”

“那你的自行车是怎么来的？你的世界里带来的吗？”

“是呀，我昨天想着造一辆来骑，今天就带了出来。怎么样很酷吧。”

“是挺酷的，和你很像。”她的车子和她的人感觉很像，都是酷酷，有魅力的。


	3. Chapter 3

那一天我们去了书店，在一整栋卖书的楼里面闲逛，把所有感兴趣不感兴趣的店都逛了一遍。我最喜欢的是一楼漫画店，那里有数不清的新出版漫画，虽然大部分我都不感兴趣。在那些册子里穿过，已经带给了我某种乐趣。我们都没什么钱，漫画店的人也不吝于让人们坐在窄窄的走到间读书，我们就花了好几个小时在那里读书。

楼上还有几家卖彩图，合集的店，和楼下主营日漫不同，上面的有经验国产和轻小说的店铺。当时美漫还不盛行，没什么渠道接触到超级英雄的故事。

一直呆到肚子很饿，我们才带着充沛的感觉离开了书店。每个人买了两三本书，是我们能够负担得起的东西，相比于那种乐趣和找到了同类的满足感，这基本是显得太不够。

下午，我们横穿过整个城市去了旧城区，她说那里有一些卖周边的店铺。周边对我们来说是奢侈的东西，钥匙链之类的已经抵得上两本漫画的价格，手办的人偶更是不可想象的昂贵。

我们跑去的几家店铺，大多以售卖盗版周边为主，那些在漫画中读到的手办、模型第一次在真实的店铺中看到，还有货架上一排排摆放着，和动画中一样。那种冲击很强烈，第一次看到场景被还原在眼前，还是如此小众的世界，太令人惊讶了。

“我们可以去我家玩模型，你想来吗？”

“你有模型吗？需要拼装的那种？超酷哎！”

“没有，但我可以创造一个。只要是看过的东西都可以创造。”

“太好了，我们去吧。”

听说了她可以创造一切的能力，我很激动。看到如此还原的橱窗是一回事，接触到里面的玩具就是另一回事了。

我们骑车回了我家，家里还没有人。又牵着她的脚踏车通过镜子去了她的世界。在她的房间里，她演示了如何从虚无中创造东西。

她张开双手，渐渐生成了彩色的方块，然后方块变大，变成了一个纸盒。上面印着高达的图案，是刚刚在店里看到的样子。

她把盒子放在桌子上，试图打开。但盒子贴紧了，盖子没办法打开。她又翻了过来，看看有没有缝隙。那个盒子看起来是一个纸盒，奇怪的是没有任何地方可以打开。她只好再用她的力量给盒子侧面开了个洞，好让东西可以倒出来。但什么都没有，她晃了晃盒子，好像有包装纸的声音，可向里面看去，空荡荡什么都没有。

“糟了，我也不知道里面是什么样子。只能照着看到的盒子做一个。”她懊恼到。

“如果给你看视频或者图像的话，你可以做出来吗？”

“我们可以试试，我也不知道这种能力的边界在哪里。”

我回家找了可能会出现的碟片，还把一边放着的杂志也拿了进去。她创造了一台dvd机，一张张碟片找着信息。我在旁边翻着那些动画杂志，希望可以找到图片。

我最后什么都没找到，她找到了一些模糊的镜头，只能看出来盒子里是一板一板的东西，还有一本类似操作手册的书，没有任何细节。

我有点丧气，躺在她柔软的地毯上幻想里面的东西。

“组装好的样子还可以动，我看到了架子上还有一把光剑，那肯定是它的武器。”我说到。

她没精打采的在一旁嗯嗯的同意，“好想知道里面真正的样子。不如我们去买一盒，拆开看里面是什么好了。”

“好呀，那这几周就先不去书店，攒钱去买好了。不知道一盒会不会很贵。”我担心要很久才能买回来，到时候说不定我们两个人都不感兴趣了。如果向家里要钱，肯定会被怀疑快放假了要这些做什么，说不定会发现卧室里镜子的不寻常之处。想到可能会有的麻烦事，就打消了主意。

又过了几周，我觉得已经攒够了买一盒的价钱，信誓旦旦的向小原保证我会去买回来。并且列出了一二三的理由，试图说服她，也说服我自己。实际上我根本没底，完全不知道那一盒看起来很酷的玩具要多少钱才买得到。那样的东西在我心中有神圣的地位，真正的价钱比我能给到的要高很多。

我去了那家店，店里还有几个人在挑选。我走进梦寐以求的货架，看着上面一盒盒的高达模型。这家店的东西好新，连新番高达都有。

我在那一盒盒中寻找认识的盒子，最后找到了一盒德天使。太棒了！我内心吼叫着，居然有这一盒！我翻找着盒子上的价码标签，一个黄色的标签上写着30的数字。

太便宜了吧，我心想。看到动画上的描写，每盒都不会是这样的价格，最起码要攒一点钱才能买得到。

我又翻到了盒子正面，再三确定图案是高达没错。在盒子的正面，标了一个中文的标志。

原来如此，这个不是万代的东西。我好像突然知道了什么一样，像进入了侦探模式在心中自言自语，这个厂家在模仿万代的玩具。我这样对自己解释到。

不管怎样，如果是正版的玩具我也买不起，所幸买了盗版的回去跟小原一起玩。

凭借着小原造物的能力，我们共享了很多快乐。她用创造力和幻想向我展现了一个新世界，带给了很多我未曾想到的东西。我也像她展示了我自己和我的世界。


	4. Chapter 4

认识了小原一段时间后，我从她身上看到了爱。她拥有爱一个人的能力，投入的去爱一个人，用尽全力去爱。投入进去，探索自己和对方的边界，看自己能在里面做到哪一步。她喜欢去爱。对她来说，回报不是必须的，任何回应的爱都是赚的。

但我害怕这样的爱。我恐惧于她的爱所带来的改变，我害怕她改变我。我将她推开了，在她为我庆祝的时候，我推开了她的礼物；在她坦白时，我推开了她的真诚，并想要以我不真诚的方式改变她；在她想要进一步时，我躲了起来。

我嘴上讲不希望被改变，觉得自己不值得她的真心，但实际上是开心的，我喜欢她的关注，喜欢她的礼物，喜欢她这个人。

我害怕的推开了她。

我害怕她的真诚，她的热烈，她的爱。她火热的一面我从未遇见过，那种灼人的热浪包裹了她，是她生命的一部分，但不是我的。

她的内里是需要爱的，她所幸做了那个发出爱的人。得不到来自他人的爱，就去创造爱。

我的内里是冷的，是麻木的，是对外界没有感受的。我给出的爱也是冷的，麻木的，不顾外界感受的。

我们虽然还是好朋友，或者伴侣，或者其他什么的，但我们没办法满足对方的需求。她需要能够热切回复她的人，我想要幽默有趣的人。

她需要的是她真正需要的，我需要的是我以为需要的。

我们不能互相满足对方的需求，关系就不能更近一步。

表面上看起来还有联系，实际上的交往就少之又少了。

再后来，我们都去寻找自己的路，联系就更少了。

我越来越少去镜子前看看，小原对我的吸引变少了，我对她的吸引也是。

有一天，我去镜子前站着，发现镜子的边缘出现了裂缝，小原的世界也变得暗淡。我起先以为是偶然，觉得家具那么老了，镜子裂了也正常。

再去看的时候，镜子碎的更厉害了。不仅是边缘，裂缝横跨了整个表面，连照到的我的模糊影子都扭曲起来。我试着再进去小原的世界，看看她在里面发生了什么。

小原的世界颜色褪去了不少，不再是鲜亮的树，碧蓝的天，吵闹的鸟叫了。世界安静了，一切像蒙了灰尘一样。

我走去小原的房间里看她，她看起来如同我去找她的每一天一样呆在那里。

但她身上耀眼的光芒褪去了。

原本的她充满活力和光芒，现在她变成了一个普通人的样子。

我走进她，看到了不希望看到的东西。她的身上也像镜子一样裂开了。裂开的地方掉落了一些碎片，露出了里面的肤色，让她看起来没那么独特了。

她在谈论她喜欢的东西，她的样子很不熟悉。我以为已经算了解她了，但她的想法就像一个陌生人一样。

我们在减少联系的时间内变得互相不了解了。

她继续说着让她感兴趣的东西，那些我曾经喜欢和乐于了解的。

她身上的裂缝越来越大，我有些害怕会发生什么。我想要阻止那些裂缝，可害怕冻住了我的双脚。

她继续说着，就像意识不到发生了什么一样。

我想那样的裂痕只有我一个人能看到。她是看不到裂痕的。这样安慰着自己，放任那些裂痕进一步扩大。

我不仅害怕裂痕下面的东西，也害怕去阻止她会引出什么。

她全身布满了裂痕，甚至她的表情都看不清。

我的内心感到了痛苦，她闪亮的外壳消失了。后面出现的将要是什么？我为看到真实的她而痛苦。我不能接受她真实的样子。

那一层外壳落了下来，在地上发出了玻璃一样碎裂的声音，小原露出了她的样子。

她变得和我印象中不太一样了，一切像是关闭了滤镜一样。

她还在阐述她所喜欢的东西，但那些东西的含义改变了。

原本她的一切，都被我削减成我喜欢的样子，现在她的一切，变成了她想表达的样子。我曾经在她身上看到的光芒也不在了，房间里很暗，我看到我身上发出的光芒。

我曾经看到的她被镜子所覆盖，我喜欢的她，一部分反射了我自己的光。

但她现在展现出她的样子了，不再能够反射我的光，也变得不再耀眼了。

这并不妨碍我爱她。她依旧是我的朋友，是教会我爱的人，是重要的人。我爱她的方式并没有改变，改变的是称呼这种爱的方式。

她可能爱我的方式也没有变，是我们的成长拉大了之间的距离，我们从混沌中长出，变成了自己独立的样子，其中一些不清楚的界限出现了。

我看着她站在房子里，意识到我们的见面到此为止了。我们可能再也不会见面，联系也变得不那么重要。她变成了我的记忆的一部分，她对我来说永远保持在了外表碎裂的那个样子。

或者，我们还会见面，还会联系，一切都会停留在表层，不能达到深层情感的需求。

我在她身上学会了爱，也获得了回报，那样的时间是快乐的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事的起因是我想写一个自恋的我在镜子朋友身上看到闪光点，误以为是朋友在发光，后来才意识到是朋友的作用是反射我身上的光，然后朋友碎了，我看到了真相的故事。
> 
> 写作过程中还把这种反射当成是利用来理解，导致了很长时间的自我怀疑和抑郁。
> 
> 后来越写越觉得不对，有些东西讲不通。在和朋友讨论过后，意识到闪光点并不是反射，而是我对镜子朋友的爱。爱改变了我看镜子朋友的看法，而不是镜子朋友自己。
> 
> 在写的过程中，对自己更加的了解，感谢我的朋友千艺在这段时间内的帮助。
> 
> 写原创比写同人累很多，即使是脱胎于现实的故事，也不那么好写。
> 
> 我的文字太不真实，一切都写的轻飘飘，总是在避重就轻的讲故事。
> 
> 感谢你看到这里。


End file.
